1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain aryloxymethylpyrrolidinols and piperidinols and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, compositions containing the same and methods of use thereof to control various physiological abnormalities in humans and other mammals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various related compounds are known in the art. For example, compounds of the formula: ##STR2## are known where R.sup.1 is hydrogen or phenylalkyl and R.sup.2 is hydrogen or alkyl (Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 33(5), pp. 575-8, 1960).
Compounds of the formula: ##STR3## are known where R.sup.3 is hydrogen, phenylalkyl or alkyl (A. S. Noravyan et al, Dokl. Vses. Konf. Khim. Atsetilena, 4th 1972, 1, pp. 348-52, from Ref. Zh., Khim., 1973, abst. No. 6Zh282 (Chem. Abst. 79, 126228e). Also known are compounds of the formula: where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl and phenyl and R.sup.1 is substituted phenyl and phenyl (CA73:66442j; French Demande 2,010,615). French Pat. No. 1,515,848 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are hydrogen and lower alkyl, R.sup.2 is aralkyl or thenyl; R.sup.5 is hydrogen, alkanoyl and aroyl; and Y is oxygen or sulfur, French Pat. No. 2,136,903 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are alkyl; R.sup.5 is hydrogen, hydroxy, benzoyloxy, --CH.sub.2 OH; and R.sup.6 is hydroxy, benzoyloxy.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR6## are also known wherein R.sub.1 is a free, esterified or etherified hydroxy group, R.sub.2 is aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy or halogen, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are hydroen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or aryl; and R.sub.5 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl or aralkyl.
Furthermore, compounds of the formula: ##STR7## are also known.